Cupcakes
by Candyland
Summary: *One-shot* Full of sugar and sweetness and just general kawaiiness!!! How can you tell if he really loves you? I promise, it's not what you expect. S+S fluff.


**AN: **My cousin just got married, and something the priest said during the homily at the wedding really stuck in my head. You'll see why—it's the cutest thing, but it also makes sense. I promise. I don't own DBZ, and I don't own any cupcakes either—I'm still stuffed from the wedding cake!

**Cupcakes**

_If there are two cupcakes, and the man takes the one with less frosting, that means he loves you._

"Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun's been acting funny lately," Sakura mused as the two girls walked towards the Kinomoto residence after school one day.

"How so?" Tomoyo asked, hiding the fact that she already knew exactly what was up.

"Sometimes when I talk to him, he stutters a lot and his face gets really red," the auburn-haired ten year old tallied the oddities of the young male off on her fingers as she recounted them. "Sometimes he just makes this funny noise and runs off, and his face gets really red then, too. And there are times when I think he's trying to tell me something, but he can never quite say it or we get interrupted or something."

Daidouji smiled. "Maybe he has a secret that he wants to tell you."

Sakura looked blank. "Like what?"

It was no good. Tomoyo just couldn't hold back a laugh. "Sakura-chan, you really are clueless about some things, aren't you?"

Sakura blinked. "Hoe?"

By this time, they had reached their destination. They went inside and headed for the kitchen in search of some kind of snack; Tomoyo was still gloating in the standard elementary school fashion of 'I know something you don't know', and Sakura was still trying to figure out what in the name of Clow Reed her friend was talking about.

But much to their surprise, there was someone already in the kitchen when they got there.

"Otousan!" Sakura said incredulously.

Sure enough, her father was cheerfully puttering around the kitchen. "Welcome home."

"Otousan, what are you doing home?" Sakura asked in confusion as she and her companion took seats at the table.

"There was a power outage over half the campus, so we don't have classes today while they fix it," Fujitaka answered, setting a tray of cookies and tea on the table in front of the two girls. "So I got to come home early."

"I see!" Sakura nodded before digging into the proffered snack.

Tomoyo giggled. "Sakura-chan kawaii! Everything Sakura-chan says or does is kawaii!"

"You know, Sakura-san, you said a lot of cute things when you were little, too," Fujitaka smiled indulgently at his daughter.

"Like what?" she asked, immediately intrigued. Tomoyo also leaned forward, listening with definite interest. This kind of story usually meant a really good laugh.

"Well, there's one thing that I just remembered," he tapped his chin thoughtfully, as though trying to remember exactly what had transpired several years before. "We were at a friend's wedding. You were about three, I think. You walked up to the bride and whispered to her that you knew how she could tell if he really loved her. She asked how. You said, 'If there are two cupcakes, and he takes the one with less frosting, that means that he really loves you!' Needless to say, we all had a really big laugh over that one. Including the groom."

Sakura blushed while Tomoyo giggled.

"When they cut their wedding cake, by the way, he did take the piece with less frosting," Fujitaka added with a chuckle. "Just to prove a point, he said. Gave us all a good laugh."

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo sighed happily. "But is it true?"

Fujitaka glanced around conspiratorially before leaning forward and whispering, "Sakura-san, I always gave your mother the piece with more frosting."

Then he threw them a wink, and all three laughed.

Such was the state that Toya found them in: doubled over with laughter at the table over cookies and tea. He raised an eyebrow, and slowly backed out of the room before making a mad dash up the stairs to the safety of his room, away from the crazy people that had taken over his kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day…

It was a dreary day over Tomoeda, cloudy and gray, and everyone was feeling it. Even Sakura wasn't her usual bubbly, cheerful self. The weather had sapped even her energy. Needless to say, everyone brightened a tiny bit when school was finally over for the day.

Sakura pulled her rollerblades out of her locker and sighed. She felt so tired lately, but for today, at least, she could simply put it off to the weather. Plus, in addition to being so worn out, Syaoran had been acting even stranger than usual. She had barely been able to get him to stay in one place long enough to say even something as simple as good morning.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo ran up and shoved a small white box into her friend's hands. "This for you! But on one condition—it needs to be shared. And don't open it until you have someone to share with." This last statement was accompanied by a wink.

The auburn-haired girl blinked, then smiled and nodded. "Hai! Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan."

A few minutes later, Sakura was waving goodbye to her friend and skating down the sidewalk towards home, the little white box clutched in both hands. She felt a whole lot better now than she had all day at school. But what Tomoyo had said was puzzling her. She couldn't open this until she had someone to share the contents with. It didn't make sense to her.

She rounded a corner—and nearly ran into Syaoran, who was walking along at a snail's pace. Only a quick swerve saved them both from collision.

"Are you all right?" he asked as she righted herself.

"Hai, I'm fine," she smiled up at him; predictably, he went all red-faced again and did that funny stuttering thing he tended to do when she was around. Then she looked down at the box still clutched safely in her hand. _Someone to share with… "Syaoran-kun, are you doing anything right now?"_

He looked stunned. "Iie…"

"Then let's go to the park for a while, okay?" she said happily. "Come on!"

With a little bit of stuttering, he followed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura fell backwards onto the park bench and set the box Tomoyo had given her down next to her. Syaoran sat at the other end of the bench. "It's getting colder out," he said casually, looking at the sky, the trees, King Penguin—everywhere but at her.

"Hai," Sakura assented. "Oh, I wonder what Tomoyo-chan gave me. Let's see…" Sakura lifted the lid off of the box and gazed at its contents. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

Inside the box were two cupcakes.

She stared at them for a moment, then noticed something else: one of the cupcakes had significantly more frosting than the other. Still, it didn't exactly make sense to her. Finally, she just figured that her best friend was making fun of her and shrugged it off.

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura said amiably, remembering what Tomoyo had said; she held the box out to her friend, "Tomoyo-chan gave me this, but I can't eat two. Would you like one?"

He looked down into the box, then his face took on that funny look to it, and he suddenly grew very red. "H-hai." He extended a hand into the box, but paused, as if sizing the two confections up. Finally, he seemed to make his decision.

He took the one with less frosting.

AN: There really was no purpose to this story. At first, I thought about writing it for DBZ, but I've really been wanting to write a CCS fic, so that's how this came to be. I hope everyone found it at least a little bit of an 'awwww' story, because I like 'awwww' stories. Hope you likey! Sayonara!


End file.
